wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Raisa
__NOEDITSECTION__ belongs to fear Appearance Holding the resemblance of the RainWing tribe, one would assume she is a purebred. The hybrid is of a wiry build - being thin but durable and flexible. She's small in stature, but her wings are large from the SkyWing part of her family. She does have a prehensile tail, and she does maintain the curved talons and fangs of her RainWing origins too. However her spines and horns are closer to the build of a SkyWing. Her horns twist gracefully, and her spines are shapen as such. Her snout also appears to be shapen more for a SkyWing rather than a RainWing. Rounded in an elegant manner with a small beak-esque look on the jaws. Her primary colors vary, but they're usually a rose gold color. She holds a black stripe along her underscales, and the scale separation among her head. Her secondary color varies as well between purple hues; she has leafy green eyes. Her underscales are a nice, light beige color that can be a cream or eggshell color too. The color of her horns and spines are obsidian - this applies to her talons as well. Her teeth remain a pearly white with a tongue of a pasty pink. Personality Clever and mysterious, Raisa certainly isn't afraid to provide thorns to anyone deserving. She is an honest and just dragoness, capable of many things. Raisa is most concerned with helping everyone who isn't herself. What she's been through has shown her that she doesn't want anyone else to experience the incredible amounts of sorrow and loneliness she's had. She constantly does things for the better of others - a very generous dragoness, as well as just and independent. She won't come asking for help unless she's absolutely certain it's required. She's stubborn and a sucker for romantic things too. Skillset * powerful flight * slightly weaker rainwing venom * prehensile tail Relations * puma - Raisa may be an independent individual, but she's very much amused and thrilled that the NightWing is trying to fix himself for her. Even more thrilled that he's slowly getting to the realization, she's difficult to track and catch. * sister * mother * father History Hatched with her SkyWing mother, her father had left them days before. She's been raised like a thief with knowledge of it being something morally okay. She would take food from neighbors, snatch pretty items for her mother.. Then when she figured it out that it was bad, she started to stop. Raisa now only takes from the wealthy when the time is right. She brings the items or food to the poor and will occasionally receive coins for her duty. She's also on the run - being a thief calls for authorities, didn't you know? Trivia * raisa means rose in russian (i believe, ill double check) * the earrings she wears were a stolen gift from her mother * she doesnt know how to hunt, she was never taught * raisa got two golden canine replacements on her bottom jaw in spite of her mother Gallery ref here Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress